


(can’t you see that i’m lonely?) rescue me

by kattyshack



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Banter, Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/pseuds/kattyshack
Summary: Daryl gave his phone number to Beth foremergencies, alright, only it turns out she’s got a real loose interpretation of the word.(title from “rescue me,” by fontella bass)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	(can’t you see that i’m lonely?) rescue me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsforgarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsforgarters/gifts).



> a/n: anyway i’ve been in a pretty perpetual writing slump lately, so here’s my latest attempt at getting out of it. 
> 
> inspired by and dedicated to gus, as is virtually everything else i do. i am absolutely not obsessed with her. enjoy.

**BETH:** Do you think your dog has feelings?

**DARYL:** what? no he’s a fuckin dog

**BETH:** That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have emotional range, Daryl.

**DARYL:** means he licks his own ass

**BETH:** Yeah, well, bet Merle would too if he could, what’s that got to do with anything?

**DARYL:** gonna tell him u said that

**BETH:** You owe me ten bucks if he laughs. 

**DARYL:** gave you my number for emergencies, y’know

**BETH:** This IS an emergency.

**BETH:** I need gas money.

**DARYL:** jesus christ

**DARYL:** hang on

**BETH:** :)

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** son of a bitch

**BETH:** He laughed, didn’t he?

**DARYL:** give you ten bucks when i see u tmrw

**BETH:** :D

**DARYL:** shut the hell up

* * *

**BETH:** Can you get to the farm today?

**DARYL:** somethin wrong with your dad’s truck? just fixed those brakes last week

**BETH:** No.

**BETH:** There’s a spider in my room.

**DARYL:** girl i’ve seen u pick up toads with your bare hands the fuck

**BETH:** Toads are BIG. I can always see where they’re at. I’ve lost sight of this spider three times already!

**DARYL:** so lose it again, damn

**BETH:** That’s how people get murdered, Daryl.

**DARYL:** nah people get murdered for textin stupid shit

**BETH:** _typing…_

**BETH:** Is that a THREAT??

**DARYL:** don’t matter

**DARYL:** spider’s gonna get u before i even get off work, anyway

**BETH:** Why Would You Say That

**DARYL:** ‘cause ur pissin me off

**BETH:** So you want me to DIE?

**DARYL:** don’t say shit like that. ain’t gonna die

**BETH:** We’re all gonna die. The important thing is that you do good deeds beforehand, so you get into Heaven and stuff. 

**DARYL:** uh huh

**BETH:** Good deeds like saving nice, God-fearin’ girls from the bloodthirsty jaws of daddy long-legs.

**DARYL:** daddy long-legs ain’t poisonous 

**BETH:** Sure they are. To my emotional well-being.

**DARYL:** why don’t u just sing fuckin kumbaya at it or some shit, then

**BETH:** BECAUSE, DARYL, I sing real pretty. That’ll just make him come closer. 

**DARYL:** not if you sing one of those fuckin church songs at it, it won’t

**BETH:** What, you don’t like my church songs?

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** ain’t about me

**BETH:** :D

**DARYL:** get that fuckin smirk off your face

**BETH:** It ain’t a SMIRK. 

**DARYL:** ur bein a smartass

**BETH:** You’re just mad ‘cause you liiiiiike me.

**DARYL:** don’t even make no godddamn sense

**BETH:** The Lord works in mysterious ways.

**DARYL:** guess you ain’t worried about that spider no more, huh

**BETH:** Yes, I AM. Givin’ you lip is just my coping mechanism. 

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** pain in the ass

**DARYL:** lemme see your damn daddy long-legs

**BETH:** [ATTACHMENT: 1 IMAGE]

**DARYL:** girl that’s a goddamn piece a lint

**BETH:** No way! I got 20/20 vision, that’s a spider.

**DARYL:** if i fuckin leave work to come over there to find a fuckin dust bunny on your wall i’m gonna kick ur skinny ass straight across your cornfield 

**BETH:** Nah, you won’t, ‘cause that’s a spider and even if it WASN’T, I can run real fast.

**DARYL:** think i couldn’t catch you?

**BETH:** Guess we’ll never know, ‘cause ^^^ that’s a spider.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** be there in 15 minutes

**[...]**

**DARYL:** ain’t even a piece a lint. just a mark from a fuckin sharpie or somethin

**BETH:** An honest mistake.

**DARYL:** uh huh. 

**DARYL:** where the fuck’d you go?

**BETH:** Maybe I realized it was Sharpie as soon as your truck pulled in the drive and got a head start on runnin.

**DARYL:** got your goddamn location on. you’re in the barn

**BETH:** Damn it.

**DARYL:** watch your fuckin mouth, i’m already gonna kick your ass

**BETH:** You’re overreacting.

**DARYL:** you got me to clock off early ‘cause you were scared a sharpie

**DARYL:** don’t think i’m the one overreactin 

**BETH:** Hey, I’m sensitive! 

**DARYL:** got more calluses on your hands than me and u call that “sensitive” 

**BETH:** I do NOT! I moisturize. Real nice stuff, too. That’s why I always smell like vanilla.

**DARYL:** yeah you smell real good but that don’t mean you’re not a smartass

**BETH:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** ain’t there spiders in the barn

**BETH:** _typing…_

**BETH:** DAMN IT. 

* * *

**BETH:** I need you to come over. Gotta change the lightbulb in the cellar. 

**DARYL:** you got a birthday comin up?

**BETH:**?? In the spring. Why?

**DARYL:** gonna get u a fuckin dictionary, maybe teach you what an “emergency” is

**BETH:** Hey, this is urgent.

**BETH:** There could be, like, a guy down there.

**DARYL:** a guy?? what guy

**BETH:** I dunno. Like a murderer or somethin.

**DARYL:** what is it with you thinkin ur gonna get murdered

**BETH:** You try being a 22-year-old woman and then tell me you ain’t always at least a little bit worried about gettin axed. 

**DARYL:** alright fair enough

**DARYL:** be there in ten

* * *

**BETH:** SOS

**DARYL:** it’s one in the mornin. goddamn better need your soul saved

**BETH:** SOMEONE’S cranky without their coffee, huh?

**DARYL:** one in the fuckin mornin

**BETH:** Cranky without their whiskey, then.

**DARYL:** the hell you want

**BETH:** I can’t sleep. :(

**DARYL:** so?

**BETH:** I need your help. :( :(

**DARYL:** the fuck am i s’posed to do

**BETH:** Be nicer to me, for starters.

**DARYL:** girl i AM nice to u

**BETH:** …are you sure?

**DARYL:** nicer to u than anyone else

**BETH:** That’s probably not a great point of comparison. 

**DARYL:** not my fault everyone’s an idiot

**BETH:** I can’t believe you’d say that about Judith. 

**DARYL:** didn’t mean li’l asskicker 

**DARYL:** don’t go tellin rick i called his baby an idiot, christ

**BETH:** I KNOW, I’m only kiddin. 

**DARYL:** yeah i figured

**DARYL:** you not a big enough pain in somebody’s ass today or somethin? that why you can’t sleep?

**BETH:** I haven’t seen you in a couple days so, yeah, probably.

**DARYL:** you save that shit up for me, huh?

**BETH:** Yeah, you’re a real special guy.

**DARYL:** fuck off

**BETH:** See, that’s not very nice.

**DARYL:** you ain’t bein nice either

**BETH:** :o

**DARYL:** the hell’s that face for?

**BETH:** I’m always nice! I’m real sweet.

**DARYL:** real sweet girls don’t go textin after ten pm

**BETH:** That right? You know a lotta real sweet girls, d’you, Mr. Dixon?

**DARYL:** nah. just you

**BETH:** _typing…_

**BETH:** Oh. That so?

**DARYL:** yeah

**DARYL:** even when you don’t let me fuckin sleep

**BETH:** You could always turn your ringer off, duh.

**DARYL:** yeah well what’re you gonna do if there’s another sharpie loose in your bedroom huh

**BETH:** And you call ME a smartass.

**DARYL:** gotta learn to watch that mouth a yours, girl

**BETH:** I’m only sayin’ what you do ALL THE TIME.

**DARYL:** don’t gotta SHOUT

**DARYL:** don’t gotta go pickin up my bad habits, either

**BETH:** Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

**DARYL:** so this’s you bein real sweet again, that it?

**BETH:** Mm-huh. :) The sweetest.

**DARYL:** could dump a whole bag a sugar on you and still couldn’t get any sweeter

**BETH:** [ATTACHMENT: >LINK: Def Leppard: “Pour Some Sugar On Me”<]

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** i fuckin swear to god, girl… 

**BETH:** Come on, that’s funny!

**DARYL:** think the sleep deprivation’s got to you

**BETH:** Maybe, but, c’mon, you kinda did that to yourself, y’know.

**DARYL:** remind me why i haven’t kicked ur ass clear across the mason-dixie line for real

**BETH:** Told you before, you like me too much. 

**DARYL:** you’re fuckin looney

**BETH:** It’s okay, Daryl, I won’t tell anyone what a big softie you are. 

**DARYL:** ain’t soft

**BETH:** Sure.

**DARYL:** knock that shit off. go to bed

**BETH:** First you gotta tell me you like me.

**DARYL:** no

**BETH:** :(

**DARYL:** fuck me. fine.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** you’re alright i guess

**BETH:** Swoon. 

**DARYL:** smartass 

**BETH:** Close enough. I’ll take it.

**BETH:** Night, Daryl.

**DARYL:** night beth

* * *

**BETH:** I can’t open this jar.

**DARYL:** still think we got different ideas of what an “emergency” is

**BETH:** That’s old news, Dixon. Now come open these pickles for me.

**DARYL:** have u seen your biceps? know you can open the goddamn thing yourself

**BETH:** _typing…_

**BETH:** I’ve had a real long day.

**DARYL:** girl i ain’t leavin my damn house to come open a jar for you

**BETH:** I’ll make you a sandwich if you do.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** fuckin fine

* * *

**BETH:** Help

**DARYL:** what is it this time? can’t reach somethin on top of the fridge?

**BETH:** First off, I can never reach anything on top of the fridge. Second, not really the point right now.

**BETH:** I’m hungover.

**BETH:** Save me.

**DARYL:** fuck you mean, you’re hungover? since when do u drink

**BETH:** Since it was Amy’s 21st birthday yesterday. I really didn’t think peach schnapps could do this to a person.

**DARYL:** excuse the fuck outta me

**DARYL:** peach schnapps? jesus girl if you’re gonna get lit at least make it worth your while

**BETH:** Oh, yeah? You got some kinda expert recommendation for me?

**DARYL:** moonshine, whiskey, whatever. that sweet shit’s gonna make your brain pound right outta your skull

**BETH:** Don’t gotta tell me twice. 

**DARYL:** get in the shower

**BETH:** Are you propositioning me, Mr. Dixon?

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** beth i swear to god

**BETH:** That ain’t real Christian of you.

**DARYL:** good thing i ain’t no christian then

**DARYL:** now take a couple aspirin and a goddamn shower. then get yourself a beer and sit the fuck still for once in ur life

**BETH:** “Get yourself a beer” ????

**DARYL:** hair of the dog, dumbass

**BETH:** We don’t keep beer in the house, DUMBASS.

**DARYL:** christ. i’ll bring you some

**DARYL:** just promise to keep your damn mouth shut when i’m over there ‘cause you’re already annoyin the hell outta me

**BETH:** Yes, sir. 

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** jesus

* * *

**BETH:** send nudes

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** fuckin WHAT

**BETH:** Sorry! That wasn’t, uh. That wasn’t for you

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** who the FUCK was it for

**BETH:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** who the hell are you askin for that shit? 

**DARYL:** is someone askin YOU for that shit?

**BETH:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** g’on tell me who it is so i know who the fuck i’m shootin

**BETH:** Violence is never the answer, you know.

**DARYL:** sure the hell is

**BETH:** You should really come to Sunday service with me sometime. You could learn a thing or two, plus you can hear me sing all them church songs you definitely don’t like to hear me sing.

**DARYL:** nuh uh don’t go changin the fuckin subject to god and shit when you’re over there doin 

**DARYL:** whatever the hell you’re doin

**BETH:** Oh, I ain’t DOIN’ nothing, relax, Daryl.

**DARYL:** girl i ain’t ever been relaxed a goddamn day in my life and i sure as hell ain’t startin now

**BETH:** Gosh, alright, I wasn’t trying to upset you or nothing, I just

**BETH:** Look, fine, so that text WAS for you, it was just a joke.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**BETH:** Not like a JOKE joke, not like I was making fun of you or something. Just like, a joke, ‘cause Amy said I’d never actually do anything about

**BETH:** _typing…_

**BETH:** About YOU, so I sent you that because, fine, I guess I really am a smartass, but I never thought you’d get mad thinkin’ I was sending that to someone else, and I guess I wasn’t really thinking at all but you don’t KNOW Amy, Daryl, I swear, she could goad the Pope into doin’ a n y t h i n g and I feel like I’ve been hungover off peach schnapps ever since her birthday and it’s gone and made me stupid and now I’m just —

**BETH:** Panicking. Obviously. 

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** what

**BETH:** What?

**DARYL:** i don’t uh. i don’t get it

**BETH:** _typing…_

**BETH:** Oh my God. 

**BETH:** Fine.

**DARYL:** what?

**BETH:** I like you. 

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**BETH:** REALLY like you, Daryl, so don’t even ask me what that means. 

**DARYL:** oh

**BETH:** Oh?

**DARYL:** uh. okay.

**BETH:** Okay ???

**DARYL:** yeah

**BETH:** _typing…_

**BETH:** Okay.

**DARYL:** uh. you want me to 

**DARYL:** come over or somethin?

**BETH:** …do /you/ wanna come over or somethin’?

**DARYL:** yeah

**BETH:** Okay, then, um. You should come over.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** could take you out someplace

**DARYL:** get somethin to eat and talk, i guess. if you want

**BETH:** Yeah, I think so. That’d be nice. 

**DARYL:** okay. good.

**DARYL:** i ain’t sendin you no naked pictures, though

**BETH:** Oh my GOD, Daryl.

**DARYL:** so much for you bein a real nice girl, huh?

**BETH:** Shut up.

**DARYL:** looks like i ain’t the only one needs to be findin jesus

**BETH:** You ain’t no fun when you’re smug, you know that?

**DARYL:** don’t know what you’re talkin about. i’m havin the best goddamn time of my life

**BETH:** :|

**BETH:** Keep it up and I’m not lettin’ you back in my room, spiders or no.

**DARYL:** wasn’t a spider the last time

**BETH:** Just to be safe, I guess we’d better make out in your truck instead.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** you don’t play fair, u know that?

**BETH:** Sure do. ;)

* * *

**BETH:** I made too much lasagna.

**DARYL:** so? eat it

**BETH:** It’s too much! Jeez, I JUST said that.

**DARYL:** you live with a bunch a people. make one of them eat it

**BETH:** Maggie’s at Glenn’s this weekend and Daddy’s in Atlanta for a conference.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** you home alone?

**BETH:** I won’t be if you come have dinner with me.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** alright

**DARYL:** you, uh. want me to bring anything?

**BETH:** Enthusiastic and riveting conversation?

**DARYL:** ha ha

**BETH:** Well, I still got most of that six-pack you brought over last week, so I guess your habitual bad attitude will do. 

**DARYL:** real fuckin cute

**BETH:** Yeah, you should see the dress I got on.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**BETH:** Or if you wanna see it off me, y’know. You could see that, too. Whatever.

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** yup. yeah. uh

**DARYL:** see you soon

**BETH:** ;D

**DARYL:** fuckin knock it off

**BETH:** What, me in a cute dress ain’t enough of an emergency for you?

**DARYL:** nah, think it might be. guess we’ll see when i get there

**BETH:** Don’t go breakin’ any speed limits, now.

**DARYL:** i’ll take the back roads 

**DARYL:** worst comes to worst i’ll just show em your picture 

**BETH:** “Sorry, Officer, I got a real lonely, pretty girl waitin’ on me”?

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** rick tell you i said that?

**BETH:** NO. XD But you just did!

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** _typing…_

**DARYL:** god damn it


End file.
